If Voldemort Had A Twin
by HufflepuffPenny
Summary: This is a story about Voldemorts twin sister and how having an evil twin changed her life. *ON HIATUS* I'm unsure as to whether I will continue writing this fic.
1. Meet Lila

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. This is my Fist story other than forum challenges and I would appreciate it if you gave helpful, instead of harsh reviews, although please tell me how I can improve my writing :). I hope you enjoy my story.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, ten years ago, that name was feared by the entire wizarding world. This was until the great battle of Hogwarts when the great lord Voldemort was defeated than none than Harry Potter. Well this was ten years ago, a lot has changed since then. But what no one knew, was that Tom Marvolo Riddle had a twin. Her name was Lila Mary Riddle. This is is a story about what happened to her…

It was a cold morning, Lila had just graduated Hogwarts with her brother, but something wasn't right. It didn't feel right to be standing outside her Hogwarts, all her bags packed, ready to leave home. Lila was a very pretty girl, long wavy dark hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes, quite a lot like her brother. But her brother, well, Lila had noticed that they had drifted apart as soon as Tom had discovered his magic abilities. He was evil, that's all she could say. No one at school liked her, because she was 'his' sister. But Lila was used to it. Lila was moving to London, it would be nice to get away from the stuffy Slytherin dormitories. She had earned herself a part-time job at Flourish and Blotts, just until she could find a better job. She said goodbye to her professors at Hogwarts and left on a train to London. She reached her small flat which was near the leaky cauldron so she could easily get to Flourish and Blotts. Her flat wasn't the nicest place to live, but it was hers, not something she had to share with her brother, hers. Once she'd settled in she decided to go buy a Daily Prophet in Diagon Alley, she liked to keep up with the news. Lila was, in general your average kind and organised witch. When Lila picked up the paper, the fist thing she saw was her brother, front page, it read: 'Charged: Tom Riddle' Not already Lila thought to herself, he can't already be in trouble. She read on to find out that he had threatened the ministry. Maybe blending in wasn't going to be as easy as she though…


	2. Flourish and Blotts

For this chapter I would like to thank kathrynlovejoy for all her help. I'd also like to thank the people who have read my story, you have encouraged me to write more :)

Lila woke early the next morning to the sound of the busy London streets. Today marked the first day she would begin her new job in Diagon Alley, and she refused to be late. She changed into her uniform which consisted of a black t-shirt and some beige shorts. Not very interesting but there was an apron waiting for her at the shop, and she couldn't exactly walk around London with a Flourish and Blotts shirt on, now could she? Pulling her long wavy black hair back into a ponytail, Lila locked her flat in London and walked out into the cold London streets, several minutes walk from the Leaky Cauldron.

She entered the pub and pulled out her wand as someone waved at her. Lila wasn't quite sure who it was, but she waved back anyway. Tapping the correct pattern in the brick wall she emerged in Diagon Alley, which had a cheery feel about it despite the cold. Entering Flourish and Blotts she tied her apron around her waist and went to the counter where she began to serve her first costumer, excited about the new beginning to her freedom.

This routine carried on in a similar fashion for many months, and Lila was comfortable with the stability it provided. Lila hadn't changed much; she was slightly taller but that was the only obvious difference. She did enjoy experimenting with hair styles, but for work she always wore it in a characteristic pony tail.

However, the witch's beloved routine was disrupted one sunrise when her morning owl brought her some upsetting news. Lila examined the front page of the Daily Prophet as usual but she was brought up short at the moving image on the front. It was her brother, Tom. Wondering what he could have been capable of now, she quickly flipped the page to the corresponding article and read eagerly.

Accused for murder! She thought, as emotions flooded through her mind. Anger welled up inside her but as she took deep calming breaths, sadness for Tom took it's place. What a disgrace he was to his father's name! He doesn't deserve the title of Tom Riddle. Her thoughts spun down a pessimistic path as she thought about the repercussions for his actions. He could end up locked up in Azkaban for this. He wasn't the best family, but he was all she had left, she mused sadly leaning against the counter of her kitchen solemnly. Tears slipped down her face, but she hastened to wipe them away, as she walked to the door of her flat and retrieved her bag from it's hook beside the door. She gathered her last minute things and stepped out of her flat, walking down the familiar steps toward her place of employment.

When Lila, now 19 years old, entered to Flourish and Blotts with the familiar ring of the bell, her employer, Robin called her into his office.

"Lila, come sit down please," he started. Lila obeyed; whatever could be wrong. "It has come to my attention that your brother, Tom Riddle, has been accused of murder."

Lila had thoughts whizzing through he mind, and she played nervously with the tassel for her apron while she listened. "And since you are his sister, we are afraid to say you can no longer work for us. Not because we are afraid you played any part in this, but because it isn't good for our shop," he concluded.

Lila felt tears welling in her eyes and a feeling of hatred boiling up inside her. She nodded at her boss and left the store quietly, not wanting to make a scene; with a polite thank you she had turned in her beloved apron and said goodbye to the store that had been home.

She turned down the street, unsure of where he feet were taking her as she was consumed in her thoughts. Fired! My brother has just cost me my job! Lila couldn't be more furious. She found herself heading home, optimistic in the knowledge that she had enough money to pay her rent, for a few months anyway. She drew a deep breath and pushed open the door to her flat, emotions tumbling through her as she did.


End file.
